Kouyuu :: Osananajimi
by Ascot no miko
Summary: The next in my series: Takeru relating on Hikari


**  
  
  
  
Kouyuu :: Osananajimi  
  
**

Hikari-chan.  
  
Well, geez, how can I say this? Well...  
  
Thanks for being there, Hika-chan. Boy, when I first met you, and discovered that you, like me, were a Digidestined, I was thrilled. You could be my new friend in the Digiworld- someone to talk to, and play tag, and maybe I could even show Yamato that I could take care of myself- after all, you could help me.  
  
You were so strange to me, you know. I mean, there I was, the youngest of the Digidestined, face to face with a child – a girl, none the less – who was willing to help me out with my own troubles and become my friend. My companion. Amigo. Tomodachi.  
  
Sure, Yamato was always great as a oniichan, but I loved having you around, Hikari-chan. You were so nice, and you made me feel not so alone anymore. I had been in the Digital World for so long, without anyone to play with or anything, and then, out of the blue, you came along. I can see why you have the crest of Light, Hikari-chan. You're name itself means light, and I assure you- it fits you. Your very presence brought into my world, because you gave me something that I haven't had in so long- a friend.  
  
Now, of course, we're older, and I have a lot of friends, as well as you. But, Hikari-chan, you will always be my closest and dearest friend, even if I have to chase you to the ends of the earth. You bring light where ever you go, do you know that? It strange, really, how you always make me smile when I'm feeling bad, and your eyes always seem to have that special spark.  
  
Hikari-chan, you're are my dearest friend, and you always have been. You sit quietly in the corner, waiting your turn, biding your time, until you feel like you can make a difference, and you always do. I see how the new Digidestined react to you, Hika-chan. Miyako-san sees you as a great friend, the kind of girlfriend to gossip and browse through the mall with. Daisuke has seen in you what I have, but unlike I, he has fallen hard and is determined to make you his girlfriend- don't worry about it, Hikari, he's simply realized what a great person you are. Although, I must admit that it's funny how he seems to think that you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend through all of this. Iori-kun admires you, Hikari-chan, although it's very hard to pick out. I think that he trusts you as a life-long friend- as I did when I was his age.  
  
I told you how I feel, Hikari-chan. You are one of the only girls I know that actually care about who I am on the inside, and not about my basketball skills or my stunning good looks – which, by the way, someone told me just today. You remember that, don't you? How we both had to nearly run away so that we wouldn't burst out laughing right in their faces?   
  
Hikari-chan, you actually make me feel like I can live through the troubles that I know will be coming. High school will be so easy, as long as I have a friend that I know will support me through thick and thin, and that's you, Hikari. Somehow, you always seem to be interested in what I have to say- it's been that way ever since I first met you, when you and Gatomon were standing up to Myotismon at the television station. Right then, I could tell that you weren't just some ordinary little girl- you were special.  
  
I was right, wasn't I?  
  
Hikari-chan, I'm not saying that I love you romantically. I do love you, of course, but not in that way. You are my deepest, my most caring friend, and I would never give our friendship up for anything. You're better than a girlfriend would ever be, because I can talk about anything at all with you, and you won't rash out or get angry. Whether it's about the girls in my class or my basketball success or even troubles in the Digital World, you won't go haywire about any of it. That's just who you are.  
  
I love you so much for that, Hikari-chan. Even when I'm so angry at Daisuke that I could burst, you always are able to calm me down without getting angry yourself. How you are able to do that is beyond me, but I really respect you for that. Hikari-chan, your entire personality is so wonderful that I find it hard to imagine just how I was able to discover you as a friend.  
  
Hikari-chan, my osananajimi. Arigatou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ ~Osananajimi is the Japanese term for childhood friend~  
  
~The next part of this series is going to be called Kouyuu :: Kyuusaisha and it'll be Ken relating to Daisuke. ALSO, I would like it if you'd make requests about what you'd like to see. I'm planning on having Daisuke relating to Takeru, and Iori to Ken, but I don't know what to do otherwise, and with the 01 Digidestined. Perhaps Taichi to Yamato? Maybe Mimi to Koushiro? As for 02, I was also thinking of Hikari to Miyako. PLEASE, do tell me!~  
  
~A quick note to Takari fans: I know that in my fic, Takeru says that he doesn't love Hikari romantically/as a girlfriend. Personally, after considering the whole concept of Takari, I really don't believe that Takeru and Hikari could be boyfriend/girlfriend- moreso, they are excellent friends. Read Izumi Asks #4, by Lord Archive, and you'll understand a few things about why I decided this. Thank you.~_


End file.
